


One Jump Ahead

by Cxiaki



Category: Loki - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aladdin AU, Disney AU, F/M, totally got inspired after the live action
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxiaki/pseuds/Cxiaki
Summary: Reader is a common thief. She ends up meeting the prince of Asgard, who had been kept inside after his mother’s death and his brothers disappearance, when he sneaks out and gets into trouble.—-An Aladdin AU





	1. Asgardian Nights (Prolouge)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I got SUPER inspired after the live action (10/10 reccomend it was amazing)
> 
> I swear it’ll be more Aladdin like then it sounds

The black skies of Asgard acted as a blanket of darkness for Aisha to slip through as she traveled alongside her three companions. After a journey she had all but memorized by now, they ended up outside a cave, hidden deep in the royal forest. The cave in question was hidden as a normal hill, until approached by someone with the intent of trying to access the treasure within. 

 

As Aisha and her group approached, the ground around them thundered and crackled. A panthers head made of rock stone and dirt arose from the earth, and opened its mouth. It’s eyes glowed an amber hue, as it spoke in a deep, threatening voice. 

 

_ “Only one May enter here. One who’s worth lies well within. A diamond in the rough.”  _

 

With the snap of her fingers, Aisha beckoned the fourth traveler, a prisoner the palace had picked up for petty theft.  

 

The street rat stood trembling, as Aisha removed the bag over her head. After making sure the woman’s hands were securely tied, she pushed the prisoner into the mouth of the panther; the belly of the beast, and waited. The woman made it not three steps in, before the mouth of the panther snapped shut upon her. 

 

Aisha sighed. Another failure. 

 

She would get what she wanted; no matter what it took. She wasn’t going to be second to Odin much longer, she’d make sure of it. 


	2. One Jump Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so hard to try and get the lyrics into the chapter normally, sorry if it’s awkward! I couldn’t resist this is onr of my favourite Aladdin songs,,

You walked through the markets of Asgard, watching for some good grabs. Finally, a rich looking man approached you with a playboy smile. “Well how do you do darling?” 

 

You snapped your fingers twice to indicate that your friend get ready. 

 

“I do fine, thanks~ what about you handsome?” 

 

“Hm...I’d be better with your lips on mine..” 

 

You internally grimaced. What is it with boys and assuming they can just say crap like that? 

 

“I’m good, buddy.” You placed a hand in his chest and backed away, knowing Abu had gotten what you needed. Hastily making your way away from the area you met him, you grabbed a couple apples from a nearby food stand and took off in a run. 

 

“HEY!! THIEF!” The vendor called after you. You heard guards coming from the direction of the man you had met before. 

 

“Gotta keep up!” You yelled to your monkey companion as you pulled him onto your shoulder. 

 

Sprinting down the street you grabbed a yellow piece of cloth off a clothes line and wrapped it around yourself and Abu, turning to blend in with a group of ladies from the brothel. “Morning ladies!” 

 

“Hello Ali, getting into trouble again?” The older woman gave you a knowing smirk. 

 

“Trouble? Nah. It’s okay trouble if you get caught-“ 

 

A buff arm grabbed you from behind and pulled you towards him by the shirt. Sneering in your face he pulled you off the ground. “I'm in trouble,” you gulped. 

 

Luckily for you, Abu had your back. He jumped on the man and pulled his hat over his eyes and bit his arm so he let go of you. 

 

“Nice one Abu!” You yelled as your monkey companion jumped onto your shoulder as you took off. You decided to antagonize your attackers as they came about. “One jump, ahead of the breadline,” you laughed in his face. “Or swing ahead of the sword..” you narrowly dodged another attack, kicking the guard in the stomach before running off. You managed to scale a building, using stands and windowsills to bounce up. Were it not for the close proximity of the buildings you would have been caught. Once you got to the roof, you giggled and fake saluted the guard. “I steal, only what I can’t afford...that’s..everything!” 

 

“These guys, don’t appreciate I’m broke..” you bolted away, jumping over the roof as people hurled insults at you. 

 

“Riffraff!”

 

“Street rat!” 

 

“Scoundrel!!” 

 

“Take that!” As the last one was shouted a fist connected with your face, causing Abu to go crazy on him. 

 

You held your bloody nose and grimaced, beckoning Abu to keep going. 

 

“Just a little snack guys..” 

 

“RIP HER OPEN TAKE IT BACK GUYS!”

 

“I can take a hint gotta face the face that you’re my only friend Abu..” 

 

“Who?!” 

 

You kept running through the streets, carrying the stolen gems and fruit. You were so close when a guard jumped in front of you and grabbed you. She sneered in your face before coming at you with the insults. “Oh it’s sad that Ali hit the bottom...she’s become the one of rising crime, I’d blame parents except she hasn’t got them,” 

 

You glared. This particular guard was one of your least favourites as she had hurt you on multiple occasions, getting a bad impression from you. Lady Sif, you thought her name was. She kneed you in the gut, and you fell to your knees. She went to hit you in the head when you smirked and rolled to the side, falling off the roof and letting your body bounce off the coverings for the stalls and falling to the ground with a huff. You give Sif a sarcastic salute before running off. “Gotta eat to live gotta steal to eat...otherwise we’d get along!” 

 

You continued your run, dodging the guards as you went along. Your biggest hindrance was a man trying to flirt with you. Finally you made it to the roof you wanted, and you took the jump. Landing on a pile of fabrics you made it away from the guards. Out of breath you made it to the brokers house to exchange your jewels. 

 

“Ah, Ali, I don’t want whatever you stole this time.”

 

You flinched. “I didn’t steal them...they’re..mine..!”

 

“One Apple.” 

 

“Hey! We both know this is worth tw-“ 

 

“One. Apple. Now leave.” 

 

You sighed and took the Apple, leaving with Abu. A broken nose and bruised ribs weren’t worth an apple. At least you stole some bread too. You split the bread with Abu and almost took a bite into the apple, when you saw some kids sitting covered in dirt. 

 

Stupid moral compass. 

 

You tossed your apple to them as you walked by deciding to go home instead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> A few things:  
> -Aisha is the Jafar of this, not the reader (I didn’t make that clear oops-)  
> -Readers name is Ali based on ‘Prince Ali’ from the original! See what I did there,,cuz,,,yeah,,  
> -Loki will be in the next chapter..  
> -A tad violence but, y’all know I love giving my characters a hard time!  
> -Tried to include some Thor Characters..


	3. Street Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali meets a mysterious man...I wonder who it could be ;)

As you were making your way back home, you noticed a man wearing a cloak being cornered by a desperate group. You recognized them, not only because they were homeless like you, but because they’d resort to violence to get what they wanted. 

 

“Cmon! Just give us that broach and we’ll be on our way,” the leader, a girl of smaller stature named Freydis, growled at him. You internally grimaced. Speaking from experience, you knew she was deadlier then she looked. 

 

“Now now darling,” you sighed. This wasn’t going to end well, he just seemed to be pushing all the wrong buttons. “I cannot do that, now surely you and your friends will let me go?” 

 

Freydis stood taller, grabbing a dagger from her belt. “Give it now, or we’ll get it the hard way.” 

 

You had tried to walk away. It would have been so easy and you wouldn’t have to risk getting hurt. 

 

‘ _ It’s not my problem, it’s not my problem, it's not my problem it’s not my problem!-‘ _

 

Before you knew it you were in between Freydis and the man. 

 

“Aw, cmon Frey! That isn’t the way to treat someone of the royal house..” the man flinched at being called out. Maybe he hadn’t expected anyone to notice? “Surely even you’re not dumb enough to try your luck, I’m sure the king wouldn’t be too happy if you harmed one of his noblemen..” 

 

Freydis gave the man a once over, before scoffing and turning away. Thankfully, the threat of noble blood was enough to deter her. 

 

For now. 

 

You turned to the man, noticing his highly defined cheekbone had a trace of blood on it, along with a bruise forming around his left eye. You reached up to stroke it, to check how much it hurt, but he grabbed your hand before it made contact with his face, staring at you with a hateful expression. Ignoring his blatant disgust at the fact that you’re homeless, you mumbled, “you’re hurt...did she hit you?” 

 

“How did you know I’m from the palace.”

 

“Excuse me? Answer my qu-“ 

 

“How did you know.” 

 

Seeing as he wasn’t going to let it go easily, or so it seemed, you shrugged. Your cloak. The designs in the embroidery are from Vanaheim and at the moment trades there have stopped due to a strike of the lower class workers. The only relation to them would have been through Queen Frigga, therefore recently the royal family is the only family with access to such material. It’s too vibrant, too new to have been from before the merchant strike, therefore you are of royal blood. Now please follow me, we can’t have you returning to the palace with blood dripping down your cheek how can we?” 

 

The man seemed stunned. The look on his face told you everything: he hadn’t expected a simple street girl to be smart enough to figure out that much from a simple cloak. 

 

“Yes, well, you may be right. Do you know  _ who  _ exactly I am though?” 

 

You bit at your lip. That was a weird question.. 

 

“Well, seeing as other then Prince Loki, the entire royal family, along with the higher class, are seen and accounted for, and the prince hasn’t been allowed outside for over eight centuries, I’m going to guess you’re Prince Loki’s servant?”

 

He looked at you for a moment, before nodding slowly. 

 

“Yes, that is right. Prince Loki’s servant. I was visiting the markets for more books for his majesty when the group decided to try and steal my mothers broach.” 

 

You nodded slowly. “Please! Follow me, I can help with your cut!” You leaned in close, as if exposing a dark secret. “Before she died, my mom taught me a little bit of Seidr, so I can heal it in a jiffy! But don’t tell anyone, people like me aren’t supposed to have talents.”

 

With that you grabbed the servant’s hand and made your way towards your house. 

 

—- 

 

When you had climbed up the wooden stairs and into your home, the servant looked disgusted. You couldn’t blame him, since you hadn’t added the final touch, but you couldn’t help but being slightly offended by his attitude. 

 

You lived in the tower of an abandoned building. The roof had caved in a long time ago, so there were pieces of wood littering the ground. A large sheet you had aquired a year Or so back lay in the ground, made bumpy by various items hidden under it. 

 

“You live in this..hovel ? It’s just a sheet!” 

 

That’s when you pulled a rope you had hooked to the ceiling, and your home came to life. Your sheet became a tent as various lanterns light up in the seamwork, and your broken tower became a cozy clubhouse. 

 

“Hasn’t anyone told you not to judge a book by its cover?”

 

With a huff, the man nodded. “I believe you are right, my lady. Where are my manners? Your home is lovely.”

 

The complement made you bite your lip. Nobody had ever complimented you before, so you didn’t know how to reply. “Anyways, sir, please sit, I can heal that for you and you can be on your way..” you gestured to his face as you spoke. 

 

With a moment's hesitation the man sat on the stool you had pointed to and before long the familiar feel of your magic shot through your veins. Within seconds both wounds had healed over and he was as good as new. 

 

“There! All better. It might sting for a few more minutes but you should be good to go!” 

 

Offering him a hand, you stood up and stretched. Let me walk you to the Main Street and I’ll see you off!” 

 

He only nodded and got up, before following you through the busy streets of Asgard. 

 

—-

 

“Will sir, have a safe trip home!” You offered the man. “Avoid getting beat up by more girls. Alright?” 

 

He nodded. “I can’t thank you enough for your help today. This broach-“ 

 

He had gone to show it off, but it was missing from his coat. Immediately his gaze snapped to you. “You..you thief! You stole it! Do you have any idea how priceless that was?” 

 

“Sir, I didn’t-“ 

 

“Shut your mouth! I can’t believe it..” he turned sharply the other way. “You really are just a street rat.” Was the last thing you heard before he dissapeared into the crowd. 

 

Your shoulders slumped. You really hadn’t stolen it..but of course he couldn’t believe you. He had no reason to.. 

 

You went to turn around when a horse veered up in your face. The rider shrieked. “Damn it! Get out of the streets you useless girl, nobody wants you here! You always are and always will be a damned brat..” 

 

He didn’t get a chance to finish before you disappeared to run back home. 

 

—-

 

You slumped into your chair as soon as you were home, only for Abu to dangle an emerald snake broach in front of your face with a happy squeal. 

 

“Abu…” you groaned into your hands. “There are times we steal..and there are times we don’t..” 

 

You placed the broach carefully on a stool before closing your eyes for bed, with Abu curled up on the pillow beside you. In your brain you echoed through the events of today. 

 

_ ‘Riff rat...street rat...I don’t buy that...if only they looked closer...would they see some poor girl..no sir-e…they’d find out, there’s so much more to me…” _

 

Before you could continue, you had fallen into a deep slumber. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Tell me below! 
> 
> Also just to let you know, I’m updating from mobile so if things glitch let me know I’ll try and fix it


	4. Diamond in the Rough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a semi-graphic nightmare in this so if you’re uncomfortable with that, skip until after the italics

Loki returned to his rooms furious. Not only had his,  _ his,  _ the prince of asgard, property been stolen, but his father had figured out he left the palace and was furious. Not that Odin’s Fury was rare for him to experience, but it did nothing to help his bad mood. 

 

The prince paced around his room, his Seidr flaring in angry bursts around him. Books flew off shelves, desks knocked over, pillows ripped. No servant dared enter his quarters or of fear for the dark prince. 

 

The worst part of it all was the fact that he couldn’t stop thinking about you. You were a common thief. A rat. An ant below his boot. And yet thoughts of your smile haunted him every time he closed his eyes. The brave woman who saved him from thieves. 

 

With his rage boiling, the prince decided to take out a book to help calm him down. He was reading when a knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts. It slammed open with an angry burst, to reveal a familiar girl wearing the servants uniform, holding an all too familiar broach in her hands. 

 

—-

 

_ The noble man from before grabbed you by the neck before throwing you to the ground. He stomped over to you and kicked you in the stomach a few times until you were coughing up blood. His eyes glistened with insanity as he picked you up and dragged you over to a chair.  _

 

_ Was the chair always there? And where were the walls? And the floor? The realm you were in seemed to just be darkness that consumed you and your tormentor.  _

 

_ Snakes slithered up and around the legs of the chair, tightening around your limbs before you could even think about fighting back.  _

 

_ “Now...I believe you owe me payment for my broach..” he picked up a flaming knife, bringing it to the straps of your shirt before cutting them off. He brought it to your collar bone before carefully lowering it into your- _

 

_ —- _

 

You woke up with a jolt, a cold sweat glistening on your forehead. Your mind was plagued with fear with only one thought swirling around in your mind. 

 

“ _ I have to get that broach back to him” _

 

—-

 

Breaking into the palace was surprisingly simple with Abu’s help. All he had to do was distract the guards while you slipped through and into the palace. Then, finding a servants work clothes and slipping around the scarcely filled halls was simple enough. You were even able to sense the nobleman’s Seidr and find which room was his with relative ease. And so, with a shaky hand, you gather your courage and knock. 

 

The mans room was an absolute mess. Fluff everywhere, books were off shelves, his big desk was knocked over. 

 

And he was obviously angry. His face mirrored that of his dream self. 

 

You dropped your eyes and shoved the broach into his hands. You didn't realize you were shaking until his hand grabbed yours and it stopped. You didn’t have much time to dwell in it, however, because he yanked you harshly into the room and slammed the door shut. 

 

You fell into your hands and knees in shock, trying to grasp the situation as the man used his Seidr to lock the doors. 

 

—-

 

Loki watched your shaking form as it froze on the ground. He felt a slight pang or guilt- he hadn’t meant to  _ throw  _ you to the ground, he just needed to bring you into his room so nobody heard the following conversation. 

 

He calmly offered you a hand, which you took, and brought you to your feet. You were still avoiding eye contact but you weren’t shaking as much. He lead you over to a chair and applied pressure to your shoulders. “Sit. We need to talk.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! Hope you like it :-)


	5. Asgardian Nights 2

“Sit. We need to talk” 

——

Loki’s look made you grimace internally. And, nothing good ever came from angering people who were bigger than you. And stronger. And angrier. So with that in mind, you sat. You were sure he could see fear radiating off of you, but your only objective was to leave his rooms in one piece. 

Loki, for his part, managed to keep a straight face. His initial murderous expression had faded away during your walk to the chair, and he stared at you with a cold and calculating gaze. Finally, after what felt like a millennium, Loki spoke. 

“You brought it back.” 

You nodded. You were still on edge around him, but you wouldn’t dare leave him without a reply. Something told you it wasn’t the best idea. 

“Why?”

You started scratching at the back of your hand, a nervous habit you had never been able to kick. Gathering all your courage, you looked up. 

“I didn’t mean to steal it in the first place. I know it isn’t believable, because of, well you know,” you made a gesture with your hands before putting them in your lap and scratching at them again. “But I really did mean to help you and all. Abu just read the situation wrong, and I didn’t know he had stolen it until it was too late, and-“

Loki raised his hand up in a stopping motion, which was enough to make you stop your rambling short. He looked like he was going to say more, when there was a knock at the door. Before listening to the person's request, Loki made quick work of shooing you towards the balcony towards the far end of his room. 

“Off with you, the guards don’t take well to trespassers. Come back tomorrow, at sunset. Don’t be late. I trust you can sneak back in?”

You nodded, a little disoriented from the new information and the quick fashion he was ushering you out the door. “So- you’re not mad at me?” You asked, while looking him in the eyes to gauge his seriousness. 

“No, I’m not mad anymore. Now hurry up, off with you, darling.”

With that, Loki shut the doors leading out to the balcony, and swiftly turned around just as the door opened to reveal his private servant. 

“Prince Loki, your father has requested to see you in regards to your sneaking out today,” came the small voice of Asmund, the servant. “If you could please come with me…”

Loki raised his chin to show that he acknowledged the man, but he made no move to see his father. 

“Your highness, please don’t make this difficult,” 

Rearing the young prince had been known to be the most difficult part of working on his staff. Loki was known to be as stubborn as a mule, often refusing orders even from his father. Most of the time, Odin would take his anger out on the servants, making Loki’s staff a frequent job listing. However, Asmund was a good man and Loki has started to like him, so he decided to make it easier on him and go willingly. 

“Yes, of course. While I’m gone, send notice to the kitchen to have them send dinner to my rooms.” 

Asmund gave a curt nod, and Loki made his way towards the throne room where his father resides. 

—- 

It took a full twenty minutes for Odin to finish screaming at Loki. And never had the young prince been happier that he had learned to create illusions of himself. While a fake stood sheepishly in the throne room, listening to Odin’s ranting, the real Loki wandered the halls thinking about the strange girl from the markets. 

He had been surprised enough when she had shown up at his rooms to give back his property. Surely, if sold to the right person, something from the royal houses would ensure the girl would have meals for at least a month. And yet, she risked the death penalty to sneak into the palace to give it back to him. 

She was obviously terrified of him, judging by the fact that she stood shaking under his glare. For some reason that thought alone made him want to take her into his arms and reassure her at the time, but instead he had put all of his strength into cooling his glare before she decided to run away; he wasn’t an idiot, he knew she’d easily outrun him. 

In the end, Loki decided that he wanted to know more about the girl. That’s why he asked her back to the palace. She was an enigma to him , and he found himself wanting to know more about her and her past. However, before he could dwell on what to do to make her open up to him, Odin chose to spit out some rather unfortunate information. 

“Starting tomorrow we will be bringing in potential suitors for you. I’m sick and tired of your act, and it’s about time you get a woman to rein you in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...! 
> 
> I’d love to give a heartfelt and valid reason for my disappearance but.,,I just lost motivation and kept forgetting to update. but I have time now and I’m hoping to get back into writing! If you’re new then hello! and if you’re old and somehow still reading this, thank you so much for sticking with me I promise to do my best to make it worth your while qwq 
> 
> As always feel free to comment suggestions/criticism/really anything !! Reading comments is a part of what got me back into writing, seeing people’s reactions is really fun!
> 
> Also I have not proof read this, sorry for any mistakes!


	6. Chapter 6

You rushed from the balcony onto the main grounds, trying to be as stealthy as possible. Other than a red bird flying above you, you didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. You made your way soundlessly down the halls, and you were so close to the exit...when suddenly you rounded a corner and bumped into two guards 

“Woah, uh, hello boys! Fancy meeting you here,” you started to back away when another firm chest hit your back. Resigned to the fact that you had been caught, you raise your hands in defeat. The guards roughly grabbed you by the upper arms before pulling you in the directions of the dungeons, or so you assumed. 

—

As you suspected, you were dragged to the dungeons and thrown into a cell. Landing harshly on your ass for the second time that night, you glared at the guard and muttered a few curse words. 

“That's not very ladylike of you,” came a far away feminine voice. “A lady must never swear, it isn't proper.”

You opened your mouth to dish out a little more then some mild curse words, but after a loud slam, you found yourself unable to speak. You stomped up towards the prison bars and pressed your face against them to glare at the woman, when two long fingers tilted your chin to look up at her. 

When your head was tilted, you were met with the view of a woman in her late 40’s. She was tall, and she had long brown hair that contrasted her icey blue eyes. The contrast was then furthered by her deep red tunic and black pants. 

“Now now, don’t give me that look. I’m here to offer you a deal my dear,” she watched your face perk up. “After all, sneaking onto palace grounds is punishable by death, and the king would never care about the case of someone like you, so it seems like your life rests in my hands. But don’t worry, i have some alternative uses for you,” the cage door slid open, and the woman grabbed your bound hands. 

“Come along dear,”

—-

You were dragged- on foot- across Asgard while the woman rode albeit slowly on a horse. You weren’t the type to want unnecessary violence, but you were close to losing it. Had she not had your voice, you would have fought your way out by now. Finally though, you reached… 

A cave. 

A fucking. Cave. 

You had never wanted to scream more in your life, but the woman was addressing you and you had to listen. 

“Now dear, in a second I’m going to let you speak again; but thats in no way an invitation to speak to me. You are going to silently walk in there,” she gestured to the cave, “And bring me the lamp from inside. You will be tempted with jewels and riches far beyond your wildest dreams but under no circumstances are you allowed to indulge yourself. Just get the lamp and leave, am I understood?”

You gave a sharp nod before being ushered away towards the cave. Thunder cracked from the sky and the cave took the form of a panther with amber eyes. The cave spoke in a booming voice, 

“Only one may enter here. One who's worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.” 

You slowly took a step into the mouth of the beast. 

Then another,

And another. 

You found yourself descending a staircase made of stone, moving towards a large room within the rock. The walls were surrounded with gold and riches that seemed to be calling for you to take them and leave with them. You stared entranced at a green jem, captivated by its beauty. It had almost reminded you of his eyes… if you could just take a closer look then maybe, 

A crack sounded from behind you and you turned rapidly to see a carpet struggling from beneath a rock. It seemed to be pinned. 

“Woah!” You smiled despite yourself. “A real magic carpet! Hold on buddy, I’ll help you out of there.” 

Slipping your fingers under the edge of the rock you managed to lift it enough for the carpet to slip out. It flew around the cavern, doing flips and tricks in the air. You couldn’t help but wonder how long it had been trapped. 

With the carpet freed and your head clear, you kept moving forwards. Glancing ahead of yourself you could see rocks of various heights leading up to a golden lamp with a beam of light shining on it. Taking a deep breath you started climbing the stones carefully, when the edge broke off of one, leaving you falling forwards and grabbing onto the nearest surface, holding on for dear life. 

“Just a little more, come on…” you whispered to yourself as you pulled yourself up by…

By a golden elephant ornament. 

You could just about reach the lamp when you heard a familiar growl sound throughout the cave; the stones pulsating as it boomed “You have taken the treasure from where it lay, and for that you will pay with your life.” 

Jumping the final step, you grabbed the lamp and went to make your way down, when the ascending stairs started breaking; lava filling up the crevices between the stones. You tried to run off of the rocks, but one broke mid jump. 

You were almost left to fall to your doom when the carpet swept you out of the air, resulting in a relieved cheer from you. 

It only took two minutes for the lava to die down, with you on the carpet high above the ground. With the lamp safely in your hands, the carpet landed you on the now safe floor of the cave. 

“Woah…” you muttered to yourself. To calm your shaking hands, you toyed with the lamp. Twisting the cap, swinging it by the handle-

“Ok...Ok! Just need to find a way to get out. That shouldn’t be too hard, right? I can-“

-and Rubbing it. 

Before you could finish your sentence, a puff of blue smoke came whirling out of the lamp. Jumping back you dropped it, and got into a fighting stance, ready for whatever came out of the Apparently magical artifact. 

The smoke takes the shape of a person before flying away to reveal a girl with all blue skin and clothes. She yawned and made an exaggerated stretching motion, popping just about every joint in her body as she moved about. 

“Finally!! It’s been centuries since i got out of that fucking lamp,” she groaned. “Now, who’s your master kiddo?” Finally addressing you, she shrunk in size until she was only a few inches taller then you. 

“My...Master…?” You asked; slightly offended by her assumption. 

“Yeah! You know. The higher up, the man in charge! The one who hires suckers like you to do the hard stuff while they sit in their fancy chairs decked out in jewels?” 

“I...Don’t have one?” You shuffled nervously, scratching the back of your hand while avoiding eye contact with the lady. 

“Sure. Well I did, but I betrayed him…?” 

The lady clapped her hands. “So— So you’re really telling me YOU’RE my boss!” she sized you up as she spoke. “Well this should be interesting…” 

“What exactly are you?” 

The girl smirked. Music started playing in the distance while she moved her hands in swirling motions. 

“I’m not usually the theatrical type….But an opportunity like this is once in a lifetime!” 

Before you could ask what she meant, she started singing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m running on the assumption that you all know the song...i didn’t want to ramble on with it ,,, 
> 
> If you haven’t heard Friend Like Me- go listen to it!! Its a great song

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Thoughts? Let me know below! 
> 
> A few things: 
> 
> -I know Aisha isn’t a good Asgardian name, however it is more fitting with the theme of Aladdin and I wanted to have at least something that kept to the nature of the film, even just a name.  
> -Chapters will be much longer then this!!! This is just a short prologue  
> -I know the Cave of Wonders is traditionally a navy blue rock,,but this fit better with the story (sorry!) 
> 
> I don’t know how frequently this’ll update but hopefully it’ll be fast!


End file.
